Because the night belongs to lovers
by slickchick84
Summary: A missing chapter from SENIOR YEAR, written purely because someone wanted something smutty and I felt obliged to do it. Kymen pairing, so if you don't like, don't bother reading. Rated T.


**Right, so someone said something about a lack of hot Kyla/Carmen fic and I thought to myself...hmm...I could try some of that.**

**I started with something and then realized that it had potential to be a multi-chapter fic for Kymen later, so I decided to just go and give you a one shot that would fit into the 'Senior Year' universe. Remember Kyla mentioning that they did it twice in chapter 22?**

**Yeah, this would be that second time.**

**Title taken from the Patti Smith song 'Because The Night'.**

**I don't own, so don't sue.**

Because the night belongs to lovers...

Sometimes I wish I could stay asleep, lost in a dream world where I'm not poor or lonely or sad.

This is not one of those times. This moment, this awakening, is probably the most welcome one of my life, because for the first time I'm waking up to something better than a dream. Hell, this time I'm waking up and realizing my reality is a thousand times better than any dream I've ever had.

Now you may ask why...

Well, this is the first time I'm waking up next to Kyla. Okay, more like wrapped around Kyla, but you get what I mean. She's warm and soft and fits perfectly against me, like we were specially crafted physically to simply match. My knees fitting snugly behind her own, her back smoothly curved against my front as my face rests against her neck, my lips accidentally tasting her every time I breathe in. Even the way our fingers are wound together and cradled low against her bare stomach...it all just feels right.

She sighs in her sleep, her grip on my hand tightening, and I feel my stomach clench with warm desire when she moves, my breasts reacting to the slight friction caused when her skin slides against my sensitive nipples.

God, she's turning me on in her sleep. How in God's name can that be possible?

Fine, yesterday I still thought that I was well on my way to falling in love with Spencer, but last night...It opened my eyes. It shook my world up and changed my perception of this girl snuggling against me. I never realized until the moment she touched me how much I wanted her. How she excited me, even when she was the most aggravating person on the planet. I think my body knew long before my brain caught on though.

There's always been energy between us. The way we seemed to spark and dance around each other, how despite the apparent animosity we couldn't leave each other alone.

Last night with her fingers buried in me and her lips against my cheek, with warm water raining down on me and steam surrounding us, my brain finally caught up though. Jesus Christ, did my brain ever catch up!

Now I can't imagine this not happening again, can't imagine another morning waking up without her right next to me. It's beyond scary really, but right now it feels nothing but right. I wish that morning will never really come, that we can stay in this in between place forever. That the semi darkness will linger and lock us away in this pre-dawn hour, with the stillness around us and the world locked out.

She stirs again and this time I know she's waking up too, because I can feel the rhythm of her breathing change, can feel as the waking world slowly creeps up on my new found haven. But Tink surprises me, because somehow I didn't expect her to run her fingers up and down my arm. I didn't expect her to turn and touch my cheek, her sleepy eyes smiling at me half closed.

God, she's beautiful when she wakes up. Somehow she seems softer, her eyes a little kinder and her face gentle as she lets her fingers trace my cheekbones. I want to move, to lean over and press my lips to her own, taste her tongue, but I'm scared that somehow I'll break this spell that's been woven around us. I wait for her to pull away, to say something, but she just keeps on touching me, caressing me and then I can't help myself.

I groan, lean closer to her and plunder her mouth. She's willing, God she's so willing, her hands suddenly sliding down my back and her teeth nipping at my bottom lip, it all drives me a little mad. All the while there's nothing but silence, no words and no outside sounds, just touch and taste. Just her and me, my naked skin against her own.

For a second I pull up, away from her. I want to ask her, no, _need_ to ask her if this is us now, but I can't say the words. Not when her eyes are pleading with me to not spoil this, to not let reality set in just yet and I can't deny her that. Hadn't I just been wishing that we could stay like this, trapped in our own little dreamlike world?

So I kiss her again, my breath hitching as I feel her body tremble against my own, as it finally dawns on me that I'm kissing her and touching her and we're both sober. That every touch, every sensation, isn't dulled by alcohol or sadness about Spencer and Aiden.

This is about us now. About my hand on her breast, about the way she arches when I lean down to lick gently at her nipple. About her hands in my hair as she pushes my mouth down more firmly and the way her suddenly wet sex presses up against my belly. I move against her, reveling in the way she bites her lip as I put pressure where she wants it the most. At the way her voice is slightly broken when she speaks for the first time.

"Yes, don't stop...don't stop, please, Carmen..."

I can't believe she's this wet already, that she's already starting to pant and twist beneath me, but it's true. She's a slick mess and I love it. I bite down on her pulse point, an age old instinct to mark newly conquered territory taking over. My Kyla, _my_ Tink. All mine.

It's a litany in my head, the words running on an endless loop as my lips tease her breasts again, as my hands clench at her hips and pull her up, my hips rhythmically meeting hers. I don't know how long that goes on, how long I give enough to keep her on edge, but not enough to give her any chance at release. In the end she takes matters into her own hands.

Literally.

"Oh God..."

The words are whispered as she reaches down between us, her fingers finding her clit and rubbing firmly. Her eyes are closed tightly, her mouth open and panting and it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen, especially when her fingers slide down and she dips inside herself. I'm instantly wetter than I've ever been, aching and throbbing for her. I basically rip her hand away and finally touch her myself. She's so warm and sleek, my fingers moving and delving easily into her as I start to fuck her.

No, it's not fucking. God knows it's hot, but it's more than just fucking. It's lightning striking and crashing waves, it's a raging fire and a hurricane, it's nature at it's most potent. This is a raw meeting of hearts and bodies, a promise being sealed in the most primal of ways.

Her leg wraps around my hip as her head arches back into her pillow, as her hand finds my lower back to encourage me, the other tangled in my hair as she moves with me.

"Harder, please...just..._harder_! Almost...I'm almost..."

Her words, her broken whispers, run down my spine with a tingle and I thrust harder into her. I work with a passion, my arm straining with every thrust, a moan brought to her lips every time. I suck her nipple into my mouth, bite softly, lick to soothe the tortured red bud as she shudders.

Then suddenly she jerks my head up, her mouth slamming against my own almost painfully as she kisses me with abandon, as she pulls me flush against her, basically riding the three fingers I've got buried so deep inside of her. She pulls back and looks me dead in the eyes, her voice making goose bumps explode all over my body.

"Make me come."

It's all it takes. I find her clit, my thumb firmly pressing down on the swollen nub as I lean up and use my hips, my all, my everything, to help her come. To make her feel better than she's ever felt, to make her forget any touch she's ever had besides my own. I hope to eviscerate the memory of every living being on this planet from her mind that isn't me. No Clay, no Aiden, just us.

Because she and I are all that matters in this moment.

"Come for me."

And she does. I can feel her contract around my fingers, feel as she floods with warm abundance, can see it in her eyes as she never once looks away from me.

I can watch her come for hours it's so beautiful.

Tremors still run through her body as she pulls me down, as she holds me so tightly against her I can feel her heart thumping against my own. I kiss her cheeks, her now closed eyelids, her delicate jaw, her plump bottom lip. I watch as her breath becomes less ragged, as she finally opens her eyes.

"Kiss me again."

I do, moving the fingers I've yet to remove gently inside of her. Ready to give her more, to make her _scream_ this time.

"No...please, I want to...just...let me..."

Then she gently pushes me onto my side, her hand around my wrist freeing my fingers and we both groan at the loss of contact. She kisses each of my fingers then, regardless of her taste coating them, and I'm instantly aware of how turned on I am. Of how my heart is still beating hard and fast, of how moisture is slowly seeping out of my throbbing sex. I need her to touch me, to feel her inside. I want her to take me like I took her, to possesses me and brand me.

I'm hers now and I want her to imprint that on my body.

"You have such a beautiful mouth..."

Her fingers trail over my lips, sweeping from left to right before she kisses me, softly and slowly. Somehow this is different from any other kiss she's given me before. Her tongue plays against my lips, it's movement sensual and probing, and her hands bury themselves in my hair. The kiss is deep, warm and all encompassing. She kisses me like she has all the time in the world, like she's done it a thousand times before and will a thousand times again. It's the greatest kiss of my life.

When her hands finally leave my hair, they travel the contours of my back, her fingers gently kneading the tense muscles there. Slowly and surely I find myself relaxing, despite the warm fire in the pit of my stomach. She kisses my throat then, her tongue tracing patterns on my skin as she murmurs words against my skin.

"I can feel your heart beating here..."

Her mouth covers my pulse point, her tongue once again peaking out to taste and tease.

"It's beating so fast."

I shudder at this, the way her lips flutter against my skin as she speaks making me breathe harder and with more difficulty. Her hands move again, touching everywhere, every part of me. Her fingers trail from my neck over my shoulders, my breasts lightly teased next. Her mouth follows the path her fingers burn onto my skin and I find myself lying back, letting her kiss and touch as she pleases. Enjoying the almost reverent way she touches me.

She finds the ticklish skin of my sides, makes me giggle as she nips at it with her teeth. Wraps her fingers around my waist, squeezes it softly as she places butterfly kisses all over my stomach, the undersides of my breasts, until she finally works her way up to my mouth again. She finally settles down on top of me, face to face, as her thigh finds it's way between my legs and she kisses me. It's perfect really, the weight of her on top of me, her gentle lips, the slow slide of her thigh against me. It builds me up slowly, thoroughly, a hand finding my breasts and adding to the leisurely pleasure she's causing me.

"You're so wet...and so warm. I want you so much..."

The words are spoken with a quiet sincerity that makes my heart contract with a foreign emotion. I cant' name it, don't want to just yet, because all I can do in this tender moment is lie here and let her touch me. Just experience what it's like to be truly wanted, because I can see it in her eyes, this means as much to her as it does to me.

"I'm yours..."

My eyes drift shut as she finally touches me where I've wanted her the most. As her fingers first gently flutter over my clit and then slide down to tease at my core. She does this for a few minutes, just explores me fully with this intense look in her eyes that make it hard for me to concentrate.

I want Kyla Woods to fuck me so badly I think I might cry.

She senses it and I'm reminded again that for all the show she puts on, Tinkerbell isn't half as stupid as people assumes. Hell, right now I'd say she's the smartest fucking person on earth, because she's sliding her fingers into me and it's the greatest feeling ever. She's filling me, moving inside of me and I almost want to hit myself over the head with something, because all that time we spent fighting could have been spent so much better if I'd just seen the obvious attraction between us sooner.

Me and Tink, we're like gas and a flame...highly bloody explosive! I firmly believe in this moment that this was inevitable. It was never going to turn out any other way than her and me naked in a bed driving each other insane.

She seems to notice that I'm not fully with her in the moment, because she nips my shoulder almost painfully and smiles wickedly, turning my brain to absolute mush.

I pull her smiling mouth down to my own and wrap my legs around her, holding her as close as is humanly possible. We're touching everywhere, connected not just by the fingers so deftly moving inside of me, but from every inch of naked skin pressed together so firmly. We're a slick, grinding tangle of limbs and I never want to let her go again.

I think I scream when I come, but I'm not sure, because the only sound I can hear is Kyla whispering my name over and over again. The only thing I'm aware of is the way she holds me like I'm something precious, like she never wants to let me go either.

I want to say something, anything, but my eyes grow heavy and my body lazy as the feel of Kyla's sweat slickened body against my own lulls me to sleep.

When the sun is fully up, we'll talk. Or knowing Kyla and myself, we might scream and fight, but I'm sure we'll sort it out. Now all I want to do is hold Tink and sleep.

- - -

**If you didn't like it, if you thought it was out of character or whatever, that's too bad. This was simply an excuse for some semi-smut, so flaming will be completely ignored. If you liked, that's cool then;)**


End file.
